Stand
by Kasamari
Summary: On their way to the Fire Lord's castle Aang and Toph are attacked. After the battle, Aang and Toph face personal revelations.
1. Stand

Water

Earth

Fire

Air

Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed him most, he vanished. One hundred years passed and the new Avatar was discovered: an airbender named Aang.

With the help of his friends Aang did finally defeat the conquering Fire Lord Ozai and return a measure of peace and balance to the world. However, like many leaders Ozai had many loyal followers. Though the war had ended there were still remnants of the Fire Lord's army.

Five Years Later

"C'mon, Aang! If we don't get there soon Katara's gonna throw a fit!"

"Well, we'd already be there if you would've just let Appa fly us!"

The Avatar and his blind earthbending master had been traveling through the forested area of the Fire Nation's main island for the last few hours with the hopes of reaching the Fire Lord's castle before nightfall. Of course Toph had insisted that they walk. "You're gonna get lazy letting Appa fly you everywhere!" she had said. How Aang wished he had not listened. The big fluffy sky bison's saddle was looking pretty good right about now. He could always use his glider, but he did not enjoy the memory of the last time he had tried to carry Toph on it.

"Pick up the pace, twinkle-toes!" Toph shouted back as Aang felt the ground beneath him pull him forward. He smiled inwardly. Toph would never change. She slapped the back of his bald head. "Do you really want to feel the wrath of Sugar Queen and that hot head?"

The newly crowned Fire Lord Zuko had sent Avatar Aang a personally written invitation to some kind of event going on at the Fire Lord's castle that was scheduled to begin at sundown. Though Toph pretended not to know what it was about Aang was sure she did. Even he knew what it was about. Fire Lord Zuko was going to ask Lady Katara to marry him. Aang could not help a sad smile. Though he had always held a special place in his heart for his waterbending master, he knew that her heart belonged to his rival.

"Don't worry," Aang said. "Even if we're late, Zuko will hold things for us. He wouldn't do this if I weren't there."

Just as Aang spoke a large blast of fire rang in his ears just in front of him. A group of people wearing the Fire Nation's coat of arms stepped forward and unleashed streams of fire from their hands as Toph brought up a wall of rock to shield them from the flames.

"Get going," Aang said.

"As if! Those are those stupid renegades! I'm gonna . . ."

"Get to the castle and let them know why I'm late," Aang finished for her. "Besides, if we both stay, then it won't be any fun!"

Toph punched him in the arm. She had wanted _him_ to explain why _she_ was late so that she could have the fun. Knowing he would not be budged on the matter Toph let out a sigh.

"Ever since I taught you, you've been a little to stubborn."

"I learned from the best," Aang smiled.

Toph planted her feet in the ground and felt herself sink through the earth. She was not going to give those stupid renegades the satisfaction of seeing the greatest earthbender in the world's back. She silently hoped that Aang would make this quick so she wouldn't have to arrive on her own. She liked having the airhead around. Even if he were so much taller than her now.

Aang observed the earth's vibrations until he felt Toph pass the renegades. Then he quickly launched his assault. Propelling Toph's rock wall forward he managed to scatter his opponents taking his time picking each one off. The first of which he threw through the air with a powerful gust of wind, landing him quite uncomfortably in a tree. The second and third charged rashly in Aang's direction only to be met with another rock wall quickly jutting out in front of them. The fourth renegade was smart enough to keep some distance and launch a volley of fireballs in Aang's direction, but with a few movements of his arms Aang was able to bend the fire harmlessly aside and ricochet the final blast into its owner.

"Well that was a little too easy," Aang smiled.

"You took everything!" a voice came. Aang turned to see the last renegade standing next to a very large crate. How did he miss that? "Fire Lord Ozai was going to unite the world!"

"The world is already united," Aang said calmly. "The people do not need one man to lead them in order to be connected to one another."

The renegade shook angrily with a face twisted in rage and hatred. This stupid child ruined everything. There was no way he could complete Fire Lord Ozai's plans, but he would do the next best thing and kill the Avatar for him. Placing his palm on the crate the renegade released a burst of flame. Just as he did the crate splintered and revealed what was inside. Blasting jelly. Lots of blasting jelly.

Before Aang had time to react the jelly ignited and the explosion engulfed him. The fire licked at his body, but bent around it. If nothing else Aang could protect himself from most of the flames. The ringing in his ears was deafening and he could no longer feel anything in his body. Just the feeling of being carried by the blast of the flames. Suddenly and without warning he felt himself collide with something. His body suddenly remembered how to register pain as he felt the shrapnel of the crate smack into his arms, legs, and torso. A piece also managed to strike him in the head.

As the blast began to subside Aang's eyesight, thought blurry, began to take in a few details. There was nothing but smoke and ash. He could no longer see the vegetation of the forest, only the devastation of the uncontrolled blasting jelly. Another scar on the face of the world. Clutching the boulder that Aang found himself pressed against he tried to stand. His arms and legs refused to let him. Everything was fading in and out of focus. There were cuts and bruises all over his body. Finally he found his remaining strength, and leaning against his glider which had miraculously survived he pulled himself in the direction of the castle.

"Ozai got the last laugh, it looks like," Aang said with a weak smile. A small voice began to echo in Aang's mind.

_Fall . . . _

_Fall . . . _

_Fall . . . _

_Fall . . . _

"It would be okay, wouldn't it?" Aang said. "Zuko, Katara, you guys would forgive me right?" A feeling of emptiness began to fill Aang. He was so tired and it hurt so much. The world was safe now, right? The Fire Nation was entering a new era with Zuko at the helm. Aang did his job, couldn't he rest now? As his feet continued to carry him as though they had a will of their own, Aang looked to the sky.

"Roku, I'm done now right?" he asked the soul of his past life. "I'm so tired. Roku, you and Yue wouldn't hold it against me if I joined you, would you?"

_Fall . . . _

_Fall . . . _

_Fall . . . _

_Fall . . . _

The voice continued to echo as Aang's eyes closed. More than anything he wanted to do just that. As he felt the last of his strength begin to leave him his foot smacked into something. Looking down with his nearly blinded eyes Aang could make out only a small patch of green.

"Stubborn little patch of grass," Aang smiled as he knelt down on his knees. Toph's face filled his vision as the word "stubborn" came to mind. She would have done the same. As the world burned around her she would simply sit there and laugh in the fire's face. Aang took comfort in that as he placed his hand down on the small patch of grass. It was surprisingly warm. But not like the warmth of a fire. And soft? And moving?

Aang's eyes shot open as he realized that Toph's face was not only in his mind's eye, buy his earthly eyes as well. She was breathing, but not moving. Did she not move fast enough to escape the blast? Her long black hair was all over the place as he slowly lifted her into his arms. For the very first time in the five years that Aang had known her, Toph looked helpless. She was paler than usual though she showed no outward signs of bleeding. She was hurt. She was hurt bad.

Looking down into the face of his teacher and closest friend Aang felt something inside of him. A type of warmth that he had thought left him along with the blast and the rest of his strength. The voice continued to echo in his mind.

_Fall . . . _

_Fall . . . _

_Fall . . . _

_Fall . . . _

Clutching the small earthbender to his chest he heard another voice. It was stronger, deeper, more powerful than anything else he had ever experienced. It pierced all of his senses and filled him with something beyond the measure of human understanding. It came from somewhere deep inside him. And unlike the first voice begging for him to fall, this one he could not debate with.

**STAND**


	2. Bedside

Nope, sorry. They're not mine.

"They should be here by now."

"Relax. It's not unusual for those two to get side tracked. You know that."

"Yes, but even Sokka is here already. I'm worried."

Zuko walked over to his soon to be fiance (though she did not know it yet) and placed a reassuring arm around her. He did not want to admit it to her, but he was becoming worried as well. Toph he could understand, but Aang was not one to simply skip out on his friends. Formal parties and celebrations yes, but never his friends. Something was seriously wrong.

"Look, if it will make you feel better, I'll go out and look for him."

"C'mon, Zuko," Sokka said. "You couldn't find him when you were a kid, what makes you think you can find him now?"

Zuko's face contorted into an angry frown.

"I found him plenty of times!"

"Oh yeah," Sokka recalled. "It was the catching you were never good at."

Suki punched her dunder-headed boyfriend in the shoulder. Sokka loved to give Zuko a hard time. They all assumed it was simply because he still did not like the idea of Zuko dating Katara. The truth was it just gave Sokka a warm, fuzzy feeling inside ticking off the former enemy.

"Look, I'm going out to find Aang," Zuko yelled. "Either come with me or shut up!"

Zuko's quest never got off the ground. The large door to the great hall flew open, nearly being ripped off its hinges by a hurricane like gust of wind. The missing Avatar fell to his knees as everyone stared on in disbelief. He was covered in black soot and his robes were burnt. He smelled of ash.

"Somebody help!"

With that ear piercing cry Aang fell to the ground, huddled over the bundle that lay in his arms. Upon closer inspection his onlooking friends gasped in horror as they realized it was Toph.

"Sokka, get something to carry her on! Zuko get a room prepared as quickly as possible for both of them! Suki, I need water, lots of it!"

Katara's orders were quickly followed as she began to run her hands over her friends' bodies. Aang's injuries were just as they appeared to be, merely superficial. Light burns and one or two damaged bones in his arm. His back took the most punishment, but with rest and time he would be fine. Toph on the other hand . . . .

Warmth. That was the first thing that attacked his dull senses. Something soft and warm engulfed Aang. His unfocused eyes slowly opened and they were assaulted by a deep hue of red. Then it all raced back to him. The explosion! The fire!

"Toph!"

Suddenly rising to a sitting position, Aang immediately regretted his action. Pain spasmed through his back and arm ensuring him that he was indeed alive. A dizzy feeling came over him as though his mind was adrift in a pool of cycling water.

"Rest, my friend," a familiar voice said at his side. "You are still too weak to be moving around."

Iroh was now at his side gently pushing the Avatar back down into the mattress of the large four poster bed he found himself resting in. He was at the Fire Lord's castle. He had made it.

"How long have I been out?" Aang finally managed to ask

"You have been unconscious for nearly two days. The two of you looked like you had been dragged through the desert by a saber tooth moose-lion when you arrived. What happened?"

"We were attacked by the renegades," Aang said as the images of the explosion replayed in his mind. "She shouldn't have been there. She should have been safe."

"Do not plague your mind with what could have been or could have happened. The best thing for you to be doing now is resting so that you may face whatever comes next."

A question burned in the back of Aang's skull. More than anything he wanted to ask it, but he feared the answer more than he had feared facing his own destiny. He mouth became dry and he nearly choked on his own breath as he finally forced the question past his lips.

"Iroh, where's Toph?"

"Katara is with her right now," Iroh answered calmly.

"After two days?!" Aang was suddenly bolt upright again, completely ignoring the pain shooting through him.

"I will not lie to you, Aang. Toph was in bad shape when you brought her here. However, you should take comfort in the fact that Katara says she has been steadily improving. Though she has not awakened yet, Katara says that Toph will recover."

Relief finally swept over Aang as he collapsed back into the large down pillow that he had awoken on. Toph was going to make it. He wanted to leap into the air and scream, but unfortunately his body was telling him quite loudly "no". But still he wished to celebrate. Celebrate? Oh no.

"I guess I pretty much ruined the party then." Aang said more than asked. Iroh let out a deep bellied laugh.

"I would not worry much about that my young friend. There will be other parties."

"Yeah, but how do you apologize to a guy for messing up his proposal?"

"Don't worry. I'll find a way for you to make it up to me."

Aang lifted his head once again to see Zuko standing in the doorway of his room. It was as if he had been waiting for the perfect cue to walk in and interrupt. The Fire Lord had a smug smile on his face.

"Something told me you would," Aang smiled in return. "Wanna put me even more in your debt?"

"Of course," Zuko replied.

"Could you help me?"

Before Iroh could stop him, Aang rolled out of his bed on the opposite side. Grabbing the post of the bed for support he pulled himself to his feet. Zuko was by his side draping Aang's arm over his own shoulders as the weak airbender tried to stand. Zuko knew what his friend wanted and was more than willing to help him accomplish his simple goal.

Katara stood over Toph with her hands over the smaller girl's torso. She had long since stopped the internal bleeding, but she her examinations always drew her back to that area. It had been horrifying when Toph was brought in and even more unsettling to have to work on her. She never understood why other healers had told her it was hard to work on those close to you, but now it made sense. Katara was always scared in these dangerous situations that she may make a mistake she could never fix, but this time she was so scared that she may lose her friend that there were times she had to stop to steady her hands.

The door behind her opened, snapping Katara's thoughts back to the present and away from her patient. Zuko's face greeted her first, followed almost immediately by Aang's leaning up against her boyfriend's shoulder.

"Aang!" Katara ran to the door and immediately wrapped her arms around her friend. He groaned under the pressure and she released him, quickly remembering his injuries. "Sorry!"

"It's okay," Aang smile. He looked past Katara to the girl on the bed. "How is she doing?"

"Much better," Katara answered as she wiped a tear from her eye. "She would have died if you hadn't brought her, Aang."

Aang left the supporting arm of his friend and began to hobble over to Toph's side. Katara reached out to help him, but Zuko restrained her.

"I think we better wait outside," he whispered. Katara's eyes followed Aang and glanced over to Toph. With a small smile and a nod she allowed Zuko to lead her from the room.


	3. Dreams

Once, twice, three times I've disclaimed this.

There was nothing. No matter how hard she tried, Toph could not sense the earth anywhere. She was floating in nothingness. Surrounded by nothingness. She was truly blind and it was beginning to terrify her.

"Twinkle Toes?"

No answer. She was alone. Panic began to fill her when suddenly her feet found solid ground. Where was she? Beneath her feet the vibrations revealed to her a large, raised stone platform. That was all she needed to feel comfortable. She knew where she was now, the question was how? The Earth Rumble Arena was all the way back in the Earth Kingdom. Just as she began to ponder this, people appeared in the seats and two more appeared on the platform.

"I think . . . I'm dreaming," Toph said to no one.

The two figures approached each other. They were apparently getting ready to fight, but one was hesitant. The vibrations clearly told Toph they were speaking to each other, but no sound reached her. She finally realized what she was experiencing, or rather re-experiencing.

"The day we met," she smiled.

The world around her vanished once again and reappeared in a strange mixture of vibrations. She was outside the Bei Fong estate. In the garden where she had first really connected with Aang. She "watched" as her younger self walked along the small bridge's railing and spoke with the young Avatar. A smile graced her features as she remembered that night. Aside from the abduction, it was one of her favorite memories.

Once again the scenery under her feet began to swirl and change. Apparently, her brain had decided to take her on a trip down memory lane. Not that she minded. It was always nice to think of Aang, though she would never tell him that.

Toph felt a sudden rushing of wind swirling around her as the young Avatar's light vibrations reached her, but not for long. They vanished from her "sight", which was surprisingly blurry, as though he were being pulled into the air. She definitely knew what this was. The first time she had ever experienced the Avatar state. It had scared her when she felt all of that raw power seeping out of the usually docile and kind airbender. What was worse was the amount of pain she felt as his emotions seemed to fill her at that moment. A powerful mixture of sorrow and anger penetrated every part of her being. She wanted to go to him, to tell him that everything would be all right, but she couldn't see him. It was the first time she ever cursed her inability to see like everyone else.

A tear rolled down her cheek as the everything fell from view once again. That was definitely not something she enjoyed reflecting on, but it was another cherished memory. As she wondered what could possibly be next she was answered with another image.

Once again she found herself outside, except this was a surrounding that she was not as familiar with as all of the others. She was leaning against the banister of a balcony at the Fire Lord's castle. Aang's light footsteps reached her just before he made it to the door of the room behind her. She had always thought of his footsteps like the light, airy beats of a small bird's wings. Soft and graceful, yet powerful enough to carry him to great heights. The door slowly opened and her friend stepped in.

"Oh, sorry, Toph. I didn't know you were in here."

His voice caught her off guard. Until this moment all of the memories had been silent.

"Did you want to be alone?" he asked. The memory raced back to her and she smiled sadly. This was that day. The day he changed.

"I should probably be asking you that, Twinkle Toes," she had said, just as she had that day two years ago. "That was quite a display back there."

"I can't say I'm really surprised," Aang replied. "I knew that Katara liked him. I guess I was just kidding myself thinking they were just friends."

Of course Aang was referring the kiss that Zuko and Katara shared in the Grand Ball Room during the annual War End celebration. Before it had even happened Toph left the room. She did not want to be there to have to answer people's stupid questions like "did you know about this, Lady Toph?" or "How long have they been together?"

"You gonna be okay?" she asked him.

"Toph Bei Fong, are you being nice?" Aang asked with mock shock in his voice.

"No," Toph replied bluntly. "Just wanted to know if you were gonna cry so I could leave."

The two of them stood there in silence. Toph often wondered about this memory. Wondering what if she had asked him all of the things that she wanted to that night. The questions returned, just as she thought they would, but she did not ask. It's not like she would get an honest answer from an Aang in her dreams anyway. She decided to simply wait until his inevitable question would come.

"Hey Toph, let's go somewhere."

"Like where, Twinkle Toes?"

"I don't know. Anywhere!" His smile returned, but it was not genuine. "Let's just hop on Appia and get out of here!"

"What about the others?" Toph asked.

"I'm pretty sure they can manage without us," Aang replied extending his hand. "I'm gonna go. Come with me?"

His voice had been so sincere in that one moment. He had wanted her to come. There was only one thing that bothered Toph about this. Did he really _want _her to come, or did he simply _not_ want to be alone? What did it really matter though, so long as she got to be with him?

"Why not?"

She placed her hand in his as he jumped over the balcony railing and they started the next chapter of their lives together.

The world around her disappeared again as the tears rolled down her cheeks. She wanted to know the truth. She wanted more than anything to know what Aang truly thought of her. Was she simply his friend that was there when he needed her, or was she something more?

The world came into focus much slower this time. She was warm, wrapped up in something. The vibrations around her came in muffled and clouded. The dream had ended.

Toph was lying in a bed that she knew must be in the Fire Lord's castle. Where else could she be? Now that she was awake she felt the soreness in her body and recalled the force of the explosion. She remembered trying to get back to Aang and let him know about the blasting jelly that she found while tunneling. She remembered not making it. How long had she been out?

A familiar feeling graced her palm and wrapped around her fingers. Aang was by her side holding her hand firmly, yet with the same gentleness as the day he had asked her to come with him. She held back a small smile. She was safe.


	4. Revelation

Have y'all gotten the hint yet? It ain't mine!

Aang held Toph's hand gently. It just didn't seem right seeing her laid up in bed like this. She had always been the strong one. The one he knew he could always rely on in any situation. He recalled the day that Katara and Zuko had "announced" their relationship to the world. He had been devastated. Well, sort of. He had been expecting it for a while but he still did not tell Katara how he felt. When he had left the Grand Hall his heart and head were in turmoil.

Why didn't it hurt more? Why didn't he get upset? Why had he been so okay with what happened? There were just too many things that didn't make sense at the moment. He needed to be alone with his thoughts. He planned on doing just that. Board Appa and go flying off to anywhere and everywhere he felt like.

Escaping into the first room he could find he unexpectedly saw Toph standing at the balcony. She had always liked balconies. Though she could not enjoy the view, she had once told him that the cold nighttime air on her face relaxed her as the vibrations from up high gave her a more unique look down at the earth below. Though he had thought he wanted to be alone, being with Toph sounded like a much better idea. He always felt stronger with her around.

Maybe that was why he had asked her to come with him. Maybe it was because he knew that she would enjoy resuming their world gallivanting rather than go back to the Bei Fong Estate where she told them suitors were lining up to marry into the prosperous family. Regardless of why he had asked her, he was glad that she said yes.

The journey had been so much fun with Toph by his side. Riding the mail shoots in Omashu, playing with the various animals they came across, even getting chased by that platypus bear near Gaoling. One of Aang's favorite memories was taking Toph penguin sledding. She couldn't see very well in the snowy fields of the South Pole which made it that much more entertaining watching her try to catch one of the penguins.

The two of them lived a fairly care free life of travel and fun with the exception of the Avatar duties Aang was responsible for. Toph never complained though and helped out whenever and wherever she could. She supported him. No, it was more than that. She pushed him. It had always been that way since the day they met. Whenever he felt or said "I can't" or doubted himself in anyway, Toph was right there to smack him in the head and push him forward. She helped him to discover things about himself he never even knew. For one thing, she showed him he was a lot stronger than he ever thought himself to be, both physically and otherwise.

As he gripped her hand tighter it finally occurred to him. That was what she was. She was his rock, his hard place. She was everything that he needed her to be. When he suffered, she was there for him. When he was happy, she was right there with him laughing and smiling. She was that much and more. Just like she had always been.

"I'm sorry I let this happen," he said to her. "I wish I could take it back, but I can't. Tell you what, next time we run into some of those renegades I'll let you have the first shot, okay?"

She didn't stir.

"Katara says that you're going to be okay, but she doesn't know when you're gonna wake up. I hope it's soon. There's still a lot of places I want to go with you. A lot of things to do."

The earthbender continued to stare up at the ceiling with closed eyes.

"I didn't tell you, but Bumi's having another one of his crazy theme parties that he invited us to. I was hoping we could go race on the mail shoots again. I still haven't gotten you back for earthbending me out of my chute the last time we were there."

Toph continued to lie there on the bed completely motionless. Even though Katara said she would be okay, it was hard to believe when the small girl didn't respond to anything.

"I'm glad you came with me," Aang said. "I gotta admit, it's really been a lot of fun these past two years and I don't think it would have been if it weren't for you. I'm surprised I hadn't really thought about it before, but I really don't know what I'd do if I hadn't met you. I don't think I would have had the strength to come as far as I have."

Aang bowed his head and rested it on the bed next to his and Toph's clasped hands. "I wish you would just move, or twitch or something. Anything to let me know you're just giving me the cold shoulder instead of just lying there like a vegetable." The tears started to flow freely down onto the soft red silk blankets that lay over her. "You need to wake up, Toph. I can't lose you."

Because his head was down, Aang never realized that a smile crossed Toph's features as the tears rolled down her cheeks.


	5. Confession

Sorry, it's still not mine.

The sun blazed in through the eastern window of the room brushing warmly against Aang's bald head. He stirred slightly before sitting up in his seat with a yawn. After stretching he wearily rubbed his eye and felt around the bed for Toph's hand. He couldn't find it. Quickly turning his attention to the bed, he was terrified and relieved to find it empty. The covers were thrown off to the side implying that she had left the bed of her own will.

"Toph?!"

No answer. Aang sprinted from the room screaming frantically. "Toph?! Toph?! Where are you?! Toph?!" As he rounded corner after corner calling her name he began to panic that she had already tried to leave.

"Geez! What do you want, Twinkle Toes?"

Aang stopped in mid sprint and turned hastily back to the voice. There she was standing in one of the many doorways he had passed with a finger in her ear. His heart leaped. So did he. Right into her with his arms wrapping tightly around her and lifted her into the air.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Toph yelled as she clocked him in the head. "Injured earthbender here, remember?"

"Sorry!" Aang laughed as he set her down.

"Aang, you have to be more careful," Katara's voice interrupted. She stood inside the room Aang had found with a smile on her face at seeing the two together again.

"Sorry," Aang repeated. "I'm just so glad you're finally awake!"

"Well of course I'm awake," Toph chided. "How did you expect me to sleep with you snoring like a porcupine boar right next to my ear?"

She was back to her old self again, even if she did have a few soft spots for the next little while. Aang's smile broadened.

"Okay, Twinkle Toes, now you're just creeping me out. What's with the silence?" As Aang opened his mouth to answer Toph put her hand up. "On second thought, never mind. I'm gonna go find Iroh."

And with that Toph left him to stand dumbfounded with his mouth hanging open like a confused and hungry bull frog. Aang's mouth snapped closed as he started to follow after his friend. A gentle hand stopped him in his tracks.

"Aang, you really do need to be just a little more careful around her for a while, alright?" Katara said. Aang allowed the warmth of Katara's hand flow through him as his mind raced through his memories of her. His fondness for her would forever be a part of him, and he would treasure her friendship until the day he died.

"I know," he smiled. "And I want you to know something, Katara."

"What is it, Aang?"

He gently placed his hand upon hers and looked up into her eyes for the first time since she and Zuko shared their first kiss two years ago. He smiled brightly and genuinely.

"I'm happy for you. Really happy."

Tears of joy came dangerously close to spilling from Katara's eyes as she embraced her long time friend. She had been so scared that she had chased him away when she gave Zuko her heart, but that one little statement told her that everything was going to be all right.

"Thank you, Aang. That means a lot."

Aang waved vigorously as he began to search the castle for Toph once again. He had to tell her what he had learned last night. He had to tell her the truth about how he felt. He had to find her. As he sped down the narrow turns of the hallways he collided with Sokka who was on his way for breakfast. They tumbled together a good ten feet before finally being stopped by a wall at the tuning point of the current hall.

"In a hurry?" Sokka said from under the airbender.

"Kinda," Aang replied as he climbed off of his surrogate big brother.

"Seen Toph yet?"

"Yeah, but then I lost her again. Do you know where Iroh is?"

"I never know where that crazy old man is," Sokka said with a smile. Though he did indeed at times think that Iroh was quite mad, Sokka had ever growing respect for the old general and had learned a lot from him. "If I had to make a guess I'd say drinking tea somewhere."

"Thanks, Sokka! Say 'hi' to Suki for me!"

And he was off again.

Toph wandered around the halls of the castle feeling the soft vibrations of Aang running frantically in all kinds of different directions. She knew that he was looking for her, but she wasn't really ready to see him yet. She had somethings she needed to say, but every time she tried to organize her thoughts his goofy, happy voice crept in and jumbled everything up again. What she needed right now was some good advice and a nice cup of tea. Luckily, she knew just where to find them.

"Iroh?" Toph asked as she stepped out into the small courtyard. She didn't really need to ask considering his vibrations were right next to the pond. She just felt it was polite.

"Ah, Toph my dear! Come, join me in some nice relaxing ginseng tea!" he greeted happily. Just what she wanted to hear.

"Thanks," she answered as she plopped down next to him. He filled her a small cup and handed it to her. As always, it was perfect. "I still don't know how you do it, old man."

"Tea is not an easy art to follow, but if your heart is in it, you will do well."

"Speaking of the heart," Toph hinted.

"Trouble, my friend?" Iroh was always quick to catch on and Toph was thankful for it. Rather than have to spit out all the mushy gushy stuff everyone else would undoubtedly ask about, he just lent her his ear.

"He said something last night. Something that I've wanted to hear for a long time, but I'm not sure if I'm really ready. I mean, I've never been in love before, and I don't really know what I'm supposed to do. Let's face it, I'm no Sugar Queen."

"My dear girl, no one is ever 'ready' for love. You can not expect to enter into something so life changing and no what is going to happen. You should simply follow your heart."

"I could have gotten that from a fortune teller," Toph smiled sarcastically.

"Very true, but here is what no fortune teller will tell you. All manners of love are different. You could find one hundred different happy couples and receive one hundred different examples of love. You do not have to be any particular type of person for love to work. In fact, I believe it is simply because of who you are that he said whatever it was that he said to you."

Iroh took a long sip of his tea as Toph sat and mulled this over in her mind. What Iroh said was comforting, but she still had not asked his advice on what worried her most.

"You have another question in your eyes," Iroh said. Toph laughed.

"That's true, but no matter what you may have to say about it, his is the only answer that will make me feel any better."

"Then I wish you luck, my friend. Even though I don't think you will need it," Iroh smiled again as he lifted his cup for another drink. Toph finished her tea and gave her old friend a polite bow before thanking him once again and going in search of Aang.

Aang meanwhile was still searching the wrong side of the castle for her. He had so far found three cooks, seven cleaning ladies, four bathrooms, and one strange man trying to sell cabbages. But no Toph. Almost ready to give up, Aang tried one last room at the end of the hall. Still no Toph, but there was someone. He was sitting on his knees with his back to the door.

"Who's there?" Zuko asked without turning around.

"It's me," Aang replied.

"Good to have you up and walking around," Zuko said.

"Thanks."

"Have you spoken to Toph yet?"

"Yeah, I saw her with Katara."

"I mean, have you _talked_ to her yet?" Zuko emphasized. Realization struck Aang between the eyes. How did he know?

"No. I haven't." Aang walked around his friend and rival and sat directly in front of him, taking a seat in meditation and closing his eyes. "How did you find the courage?"

"I can't really say that I did," Zuko answered. "It was more like the courage found me."

"Well, I hope my courage has better luck finding me than I am finding Toph. And even when I do, what should I say?"

"I wouldn't know," Zuko replied. "If there's one thing I know it's that only you know what's really in your own heart."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes with only their breathing floating through the air. There was something Aang found steadying about this moment. Something about he and Zuko sharing time in quiet meditation put him at ease. Maybe it was the fact that for so long they had been enemies and now they sat here as friends showed him nothing was truly impossible. A confident smile appeared on his face as he began to stand.

"Thanks, Zuko. You really helped." Zuko's eyes opened.

"I didn't do anything," Zuko said with confusion in his voice.

"Well, thanks anyway," the Avatar smiled as he left a bewildered Zuko behind.

Just outside Zuko's room Aang closed his eyes and took a calming breath. He lifted his right foot off the ground and stamped firmly on the marble surface beneath him. The vibrations flowed quickly, revealing to him the entirety of the castle. Zuko behind him, Sokka gorging in the kitchen, Suki with him, Katara back in her room, and Iroh out in the courtyard. Then he found her.

Toph stood in the room Aang had awoken in only a few hours ago. She didn't seem to be doing anything at all. She was just standing there, like she was waiting for something. Aang sighed and opened his eyes.

"Now or never."

Aang slowly made his way back to Toph's room. He was now ready to tell her, but his legs felt like jelly. It seemed like an eternity by the time he reached the door. As he debated whether or not to knock Toph's voice found him.

"Just come in, Twinkle Toes. You've been standing out there forever."

Doing as he was told the Avatar pushed the door open slowly and walked in. Toph was sitting on her bed with her leg hanging off the side so her foot could feel the cool marble of the floor.

"Hey, Toph."

"Hey, yourself," she smiled. "You've been running around like a maniac all morning."

"You're hard to find," he laughed sheepishly.

"Got something you wanna say?" she asked just a little too quickly. She was obviously nervous. Luckily, the airbender was too nervous himself to notice it.

"I'm sorry."

"What're you apologizing for?" Toph asked.

"I'm sorry about what happened."

"Oh yeah, cause it was all your fault."

Aang winced noticeably. Toph shook her head at his ridiculous reaction.

"It wasn't your fault, airhead. Stuff happens."

"That stuff shouldn't happen."

"But it does. Don't beat yourself up about it or it'll make it no fun for me to do."

Aang smiled as he joined her on the bed. He sat down comfortably next to her as she began to tap her foot on the floor. The blood rushed to his face as he placed his arm under her pillow and behind around her shoulders.

"What're you doing?" she asked almost silently.

"I almost lost you," he whispered as he wrapped his other arm around her. She placed her hand on his arm and felt his warmth against her.

"Aang . . ."

"I don't want to lose you, Toph. Ever."

"Are you sure it's me?" Toph asked. "Are you sure it's really me?"

Aang sat in silence for a few moments. Toph's worry only grew with each passing second that he did not answer. Was she really just someone to have around? Did it really matter to him that it was her that he shared the last two years with, or could it have been anyone? All of her fears were about to be confirmed or put to rest with whatever his answer was.

Aang's arm pulled away from her grasp as placed his gentle hand on her face and turned her towards him. Zuko had been right. Only he knew what was in his own heart. Only he knew what it was that his heart truly wanted. Without a word Aang leaned in slowly and placed his lips upon Toph's. His heart raced and his head swam as the world around him fell away. In this moment all there was was Toph. All that mattered was Toph. The only thing in the world that he could not live without was right here in this moment.

Toph placed her hand over his as she returned his kiss. All of her fears were forgotten as Aang gave her his answer. In all of her life she had never felt something so strong, so real. She wanted to laugh. She wanted to cry. She wanted to cave the walls around them so that the world could see their love for each other as she surrendered to him her heart and soul. But no one moment can truly last forever. Aang slowly pulled his lips away from Toph's as he pressed his forehead against hers. He stroked her cheek gently with his thumb as she gripped his hand.

"In all this world and all the next, there is no one, _no one_, I would rather spend the rest of my life with. I love you, Toph."

If there were any lingering doubts about how Aang felt about her, they were completely blown out of her mind now. Aang said those words with a conviction that Toph had never heard in his voice before. She traced his arm up to the side of his face and placed her hand upon his cheek. He leaned into it and closed his eyes as she closed the distance between them once more. Upon pulling away from each other for the second time, she told him the secret that she kept hidden in her heart for far too long.

"I love you, Aang."


End file.
